


Hope

by evo101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evo101/pseuds/evo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is sad about Clarke leaving and Marcus tries to help. Set during season 3. The 100. Unity Day on the ground brings back some memories for Marcus. Kabby first kiss. Marcus and Abby spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hopeful Morning

Abby woke to the sound of silence, she lay still in her bed listening for the echoes of life that usually occupied the camp at this hour. Her eyes shut tight as the rays of sunlight hit her face, the window was stained yellow from dirt and mud but the light was still strong. She thought of what the day ahead would bring, the medical tent with her sick patients, the supplies she needed to retrieve to heal them, the council meeting.  
“Damn” she said in a sleepy voice. Remembering Pike and his plan to wipe out any grounder villages in a fifteen kilometre radius of his camp. Her thoughts then fell to Marcus Kane, she remembered him telling her he had been relieved of his duty with the guard, he had looked distant and ashamed through the polite sad smile he tried to cover his feelings with. He looked so different without his black scruffy uniform; she rarely saw him wearing anything else. He had looked so sad when he had told her, almost urging her to hug him then and there. Abby let out a sigh before she quietly got up out of bed and slipped on her tight grey jeans and blue top before reaching for her worn, tattered jacket. She brushed her golden brown hair with a small cracked hair brush she had kept with her since her departure from the Ark, it reminded her of how her life was so clueless and empty. Of course she was smart, being the leading doctor, but she had learnt so much whilst being on the ground. Spring was approaching and even though the air was grew warmer each day, a still chill of winter lingered in the air, forcing her to button up her jacket and slipping on some old gloves she had found in a box from Mount Weather.  
As she walked down the metal corridors of the remaining structure of the Ark, she became aware of the presence of someone, stepping quietly but firmly behind her. She looked around to meet the eyes of Kane, who looked alarmed as she turned around.  
“Abby!” his deep voice exclaimed, as though he was surprised at her noticing he was behind her.  
“Marcus, I…” she replied before the sentence dies out. “I was going to come looking for you, I wondered if you were doing anything today”  
His eyes grew wide and hopeful. Was she really looking for him? A brief silence fell between them before he muttered, “No, I guess I haven’t, I er, don’t really know what to be doing you know, since Pike…” he fell quiet and shy not knowing how to finish. “Did you, er, have something in mind?” He questioned, nervously excited for the response.  
“I thought I could do with an extra pair of hands in the tent today, it that ok?”  
“Oh”. Her response to his question wasn’t quite as he expected, but a whole day with Abby Griffin was an offer he wasn’t going to refuse. So with a reassuring smile and answered “Sure”  
“Great!”  
“It’s not like I have anything better to do!” He teased as she turned away, but he could tell she was secretly smiling, even with her back turned.  
He followed her down the corridor speeding up his pace so they were walking side by side. As they reached the entrance of the ark Abby stopped suddenly, taking Marcus by surprise.  
“Abby? What’s wrong?” He questioned.  
“I’m really sorry about what happened with Pike and your job and-” She was cut off by Marcus’ soft and gentle voice.  
“It’s ok, you have nothing to be sorry for, Pike’s actions are wrong and as long as we both know that, everything is going to be alright”  
“But it’s not” She protested. “Pike is ruining everything that we have worked so hard to build, that you have built. You have put so much effort into making sure we find peace with the grounders and Pike has ruined all of that, everything you stand for”  
“Abby, there is always someone who is going to stand in our way, whether that is the Ice Nation or Pike. And I know that we will find a way, I’m not saying it’s going to be easy but we will get through this”. He placed his hand on her shoulder for extra reassurance but it didn’t stop the tears that were now slowly running down her cheeks.  
“Clarke is going to think that I just let this happen” she muttered whilst trying to control her tears, looking down at the ground. She felt his hand tighten around her shoulder before feeling him place his other under her chin. He lifted her head up and met her gaze. His brown eyes stared into hers. She wondered what he would do next. She had often dreamt of him wrapping his strong arms around her, comforting her with his soft touch. A wave of guilt passed through her as she remembered her husband’s arms around her body when they were back on the Ark. Marcus had changed from being the man she hated, the body who always blocked her path, the voice who told her she was wrong, to the man who stood by her strong and defensive, always there when she needed someone to listen to her worries and problems. How much he had changed since they came to the ground. He didn’t just stand for law and order anymore, he stood for peace and harmony. He was her best friend. No, she thought. He was more than that. She had always realised that they had a connection since the day they landed on earth, or maybe before that. He found her when the Ark had fallen apart, he climbed through a confined maintenance shaft and burnt his hand whilst trying to save her. She remembered him, how he cradled her in his arms. She felt safe when he was near her. She…she…loved him. Did she? It was Marcus Kane, the same man who arrested her husband and floated him. The same man who arrested Clarke just because she was a threat to him. But she saw his care for her, his dark brown eyes that would no longer glare at her innocent face but stare longingly into her eyes. He wasn’t Kane anymore, he was Marcus.  
She stroked his thick, brown hair as he pulled her closer to him. This is it, this is when I tell her, now. His mind raced with excitement and he anxiously bent his head down so their lips were only inches apart. He hesitated. What if she doesn’t feel the same? What if she hasn’t really forgiven me for everything I have done? What if…? He could feel the tension between them growing, he had only a few more seconds to make his move, and then the moment would be lost, gone.  
“Marcus?” Abby whispered gently. He could feel her warm breath on his face. Oh God, just tell her or kiss her or do something to let her know how you feel, how you have always felt. He did, but as he put his arms around her waist, instantly regretting hugging her. No. What was he doing, he was going to kiss her, why did he hug her? He felt her hands wrap around his neck and shoulders. He exhaled silently. Next time. Her hands withdrew and she stepped back so they could speak but the awkward uncertainty that lingered between them wouldn’t go away  
“Thank you, Marcus” she said softly. As she did so, she took his hand and slowly started to lead him over to the medical tent. She knew she wanted him to kiss her. She really wanted him too. Next time. She wasn’t disappointed as such, but a hug was just something that happened between friends. Maybe that’s what they were friends and nothing more. No, there has to be something else, friends don’t look at the way he looks at her. There has to be something more. She wiped away the remaining tear drops from her cheeks and they entered the tent to start another hard day of work.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is broken by memories on Unity day

It was Unity Day and just like every year since the thirteen space stations joined together to create the Ark, a party was thrown by the citizens of Arkadia. The atmosphere is the camp was the liveliest it had been since the people of Mecha station and Farming station hit the ground. Even under Pike’s command no one could deny the celebrations weren’t a success.  
“We must remember the sacrifice so many people took to allow us, the human race, to return to earth, to return home, our home. So, my friends I stand before you all and congratulate every member of Arkadia in making this land ours. On earth, we are not just strong, we are survivors, and just like on the Ark, we will fight to defend this land and anyone who does not wish to create peace amongst ourselves by concerning the safety of the lives in this camp with any outsiders, I hope you join us tonight and let the unity of ourselves thrive, because from now on, we are the owners of earth”  
“The owners of earth”  
“The owners of earth”  
A chant spread quickly between the audience, repeating Pike’s words. The centre of the camp was swarmed with drunken bodies, dancing arm in arm, singing and laughing. On the small stage which was built in front of the entrance of the Ark stood Pike and several guards with guns in their hands.  
Abby was standing just outside of the medical tent, the fabrics of the building flapped ferociously with the wind. The sound of heavy voices singing and chanting and shouting surrounded the tent. She listened as pike finished his speech, wondering if there was any hope in trying to fight his new principles of how the people of Arkadia lived. Everyone around her seemed happy and full of excitement after praising Pike and his words. She stood alone, tonight wasn’t one of celebration to her, last unity day on the Ark ended in the death of over a thousand people, after the exodos ship left the Ark, captained by Diana Sydney. She realised she hadn’t seen Marcus Kane all day, there were two possibilities she could think of to determine his whereabouts. He was either patrolling the wall of the camp, even though he was authorised but knowing Marcus he would still be on edge given the current situation with the grounders. She smiled at her thoughts of him panicking unnecessarily, even with a party like this he would still be anxious. Her second thought was him off his head somewhere in the crowd too drunk to remember the war Pike had started.   
Her eyes skimmed the bobbing heads on the crowd until her eyes met a guard holding a rifle in his arms and then she remembered. The last Unity Day was the day his mother Vera was killed in the explosion caused by the bomb during the parade. “Marcus!” she held her breath, she began to panic, the thought of him doing something stupid clouded her mind. No. He wouldn’t do something like that. He wouldn’t. No. He wouldn’t…  
As her mind started to race with terrible things he could be doing, she pushed her way through the crowds. A drunk teenager suddenly stumbled into her, knocking her off her feet. The boy immediately turned round to apologise and realised her position.   
“Doctor Griffin, I am really sorry, I didn’t see you!” exclaimed the startled voice of Monty who held out his hand offering to help her up.  
“Have you seen Marcus?” She quickly stood up, refusing his offer of a hand.   
“Not since yesterday, it was almost like he got confused which day the party was on” Monty smirked trying not to burst out laughing.  
“What?”  
“Well, he was, er, he had taken quite a lot of Jasper’s moonshine and was sort of walking up to people saying everything is going to end, he began to sound a bit like Jaha, you know, except he was completely drunk”   
“How much did he drink? What did he say? Do you know where he is?” She questioned, her heart was beating faster and her head started to throb.  
“Say what?” A drunk Monty replied.  
“Forget it!” Abby was growing impatient of his slow, unhelpful replies. “Don’t drink anymore of that stuff, you will pass out” She shouted over the top of the loud singing voices.  
“Don’t worry Ma’am, I will make sure he doesn’t” Miller replied holding a now vomiting Monty up.   
Abby was really panicking now, where was Marcus Kane? She slipped silently passed some guards and entered the Ark’s metal corridors. She quickened her pace, jogging through the empty passageways, everyone was still outside partying. She made her way to his quarters and was half way there before remembering Pike ordered him to move out into one of the citizen rooms. She turned around and jogged back the way she came. Her lungs burned as she ran through the Ark’s enclosed walls. As she stopped gasping for air, she heard a loud knocking sound from somewhere on the other side of the walls. It happened every ten seconds or so. She strained her ears to try and figure out where the noise was coming from but the echoes bouncing off the metal walls made it difficult to pin point an actual spot. A cry of pain was absorbed into Abby’s ears, making her shiver. She knew what the noise was.  
“Marcus” she screamed, surprising herself of the volume of which she did. The banging stopped. She walked along the hallway nearly missing a ventilation shaft opened up. As she put her ear to the opened hatch a quiet sobbing sound travelled down the shaft.  
“Hello?” Her voice was soft but loud enough for the crying noise to stop for a couple of seconds. The tunnel was dark but she could manage to see a torch light at the end reflecting on the silver metal. The shaft was small and she wondered how anyone could fit through. A heavy sigh left her body as she started to crawl in.  
Marcus noticed someone was approaching, he wanted to be left alone, silent with his thoughts. He shifted his body so he was leaning against the corner of two walls and allowed himself to sink down until he was sitting down in the dark room. He let his head fall between his knees and tried to hold back the tears, waiting for the curious voice to reach him. He didn’t know who it was until he let out a small gasp.  
“Marcus?”   
His head remained still, he knew who it was.   
“Oh my God, what…” Abby was staring at the small dents in the metal wall above him, her eyes shocked at the blood smeared with them.  
He didn’t want to explain, his thought about being disturbed changed. He didn’t want to be disturbed unless it would be Abby. Abby Griffin. He heard her feet softly shift closer before she bent down in front of him.  
“Marcus?” she whispered as his tears started falling down to the floor.   
“I can’t do this Abby. I…” his sentence trailed off into muffled cry.  
Abby could feel tears forming in her own eyes as she watched the man who was always so strong and protective sit there defenceless. Her eyes were drawn to his bleeding, bruised hand. His knuckles were covered in ripped skin and scratched cuts. His hand was evidently broken quite severely, it was hard to tell with only the torch light if his knuckle joints were showing through the battered skin, he needed his hand bandaged. She lifted his arm gently and he winced with pain, his wrist was dislocated into a whole different shape.  
“It must hurt” her voice was soft.  
“I’m fine” his reply was short and fierce. Instantly he regretted his tone.   
“Marcus, I know this is a hard day for you, since you mo…” she stopped as he raised his head and glared at her.  
“You don’t know anything about how I am feeling” His tone was even more stubborn. “I listen to you every day, moaning about Clarke and Pike, you complain about the smallest thing and I try as best as I can to help you but it’s never enough. I can never comfort you the way he did.” he looked back down to the ground wondering what her response would be.   
“Marcus, that’s not true at all, ever since Clarke, my daughter in case you forgot, left me, I have tried so hard to keep myself from leaving to look for her, she was the only thing that I had left in my entire life that hasn’t been destroyed.” She stood up as she spoke, with such bitterness to her voice he could feel himself sinking even further into the empty blank space he had tried so hard not to fall into.   
“Abby, I never said you didn’t love Clarke, I said…” He was cut off by her anger.  
“Yes you did, and don’t even dare talk about Jake, or my family life just because you feeling sorry for yourself doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me. And you have no right to judge me on my parenting skills because you have never known what it is like to have kids” her voice was raised with anger. How dare he bring Jake into this.  
“You want to know why I haven’t got kids Abby.” he replied loudly, slowly standing up to make himself superior. He looked down at her and glared right at her. She could feel his breath heavy on her face, his eyes showed anger, anger she had never seen in him before. But also sadness, his eyes still fixed on hers, she requests sarcastically,  
“Enlighten me, Kane”  
He hadn’t heard her call him by his last name since they had fallen out over Diana Sydney replacing her on the council, she sounded so stubborn like she was prepared for anything that he would say next. But he didn’t reply, he pushed past her walking to the opposite wall. She turned around, surprised and anxious to what he would do next. To her horror a sudden loud bang echoed around the small room. He gave out an angered cry of pain as he did so before his knees gave way and he crashed to the ground. Don’t tell her now, she will hate you forever. How could she ever love him? She couldn’t even forgive him for everything he had done. He collapsed and curled up into a small ball.  
It reminded Abby of him as a boy, the shy, lonely eleven year old at the back of the class. She had been friends with him when they were young, he rarely spoke to anyone else but her. She met him when defending him from Jake, who liked to joke around with any vulnerable kid. Jake was a year older than Marcus and Abby and he had always fancied her. She fancied him back secretly, she never told anyone though, people only first found out about them when they were caught kissing in the boys toilets near the classroom. It had been Marcus who found them. Abby tried to explain to him it was a mistake but he knew when she was lying. From that day since they were fifteen Marcus never spoke to either of them. As he grew, he grew in strength and determination, always ignoring Abby and Jake whenever they walked past him in the Ark’s passageways. He learnt how to not let his emotions show, he became unloving and unsympathetic towards everyone, including his own mother. But he was never arrogant like Jake was, he never did anyone harm just to bully them, he would only enforce the law on anyone who broke it. He hurt people but not without reason. Except her.  
Abby’s focus turned back to the broken man lying in front of her, her heart melted seeing him like this, knowing she had done this to him.   
“I can’t have kids” he whispered softly his voice was damp and wistful. She looked at him through watered eyes, she wasn’t expecting him to say that.  
“Marcus, I…” her reply was sorrowful.  
“Not like that”  
She looked straight at him, wondering what he was about to say.  
“Because I…I could…” He took a deep breath. “I could never have you”  
A silence fell between them. Abby knew instantly what he meant, she could see it whenever he looked at her she just never realised what it exactly meant. She saw it sometimes when they were kids, he looked at her the same way, but she just always dismissed the idea assuming it was a silly thought.   
She was about to say something like: I never knew. But she did, deep down. How he had tried to negotiate with Cage at Mount Weather as she was pinned to the operating table. The way he always stood with her when she was arguing her points with the council. The way he held her in his arms only a couple of days ago, reassuring her that Clarke is safe and does and will always love her.  
“That much of a shock, huh?” his voice was gentle and innocent. She didn’t reply, instead she walked over to him and sat him up against the wall, her hands rested on his shoulders.  
“Marcus Kane” she let out a long sigh and looked him straight in the eye. He looked back, unsure of what she was going to do. Slowly she moved her hands from his shoulders up to his cheeks. Bending his head down, she leaned forward and kissed the top of his bowed head. His hair was thick and she twirled it around her fingers before raising his head back up so there eyes were level. “You are strong, you always have been and you always will be, and we will get through this together”  
He stared deep into her eyes. Her hands ran down to his jawline and before he knew it, she was kissing him. Her warm lips pressed softly onto his. He closed his eyes and his hands wrapped around her waist moving his head forward instinctively deepening the kiss. Her arms locked around his shoulders, their lips pushed hard against each other’s until she pulled back taking in air. Her eyes still closed she sighed happily, forcing a small smile on his face.   
“You don’t know how long I wished we could do that” his eyes focused on her lips.  
“No, but I can guess” she teased him. “I…” He leaned forward kissing her again, deeper this time, their tongues wrapped around one another’s. He pulled her closer to his body and he tightened his grip around her waist. Her fingers gripped his soft hair, she didn’t want him to stop, she wanted him to be forever wrapping his arms around her, holding her safe and strong. Her forehead leaned against his as they parted for breath. And with her soft, calm voice she whispered into his ear.  
“Happy Unity Day, Marcus Kane”


	3. An Awkward Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raven finds out about what happened between Kane and Abby on Unity Day, things get awkward between the three of them.

They hadn’t had a chance to speak to one another since the night they kissed on Unity day. Abby had been busy in medical, her and Jackson had performed an emergency operation on a guard who had been careless when patrolling the outer perimeter of Trikru’s land and had fallen into an animal trap. He was found with a pointed flint spear in his stomach. Abby told Miller, who had found him, that another inch towards his chest and he would be dead.   
Meanwhile, Marcus had been focused on working with Octavia and the younger Miller on trying to figure out what Pike was up to. Octavia had been spying on a group of members of Pike’s trusted farming team, Monty’s mum included. Octavia had told him how she had saved a grounder child from the firing of their guns. He couldn’t work out what Pike was planning, but it seemed whatever it was, Bellamy was willing to help him slaughter another village for it.  
He was on his way to the makeshift bar when he found Jasper, half swaying, half stumbling in an attempt to dance to the quiet music playing from the old record player by the counter.   
“He’s been like that for hours” Raven said, standing behind him.  
“I think I have heard this song before, back on the Ark” not realising he had said his thoughts out loud.  
“Yeah, I think it is by a singer called Elton John, apparently he was famous during the twentieth century”  
“Seems like such a long time a-”he was cut off by Jasper’s loud, moaning voice.  
“Hold me closer tiny dancer!” Jasper’s singing wasn’t the best Kane had heard but given the boy was drunk out of his mind, it wasn’t that bad.  
Raven sat down on a stool next to an empty table, gesturing for Kane to sit down. He obliged without really thinking, his whole weight slumped onto the chair next to Raven, he hadn’t talked to her in a while and enjoyed her company.  
“How’s your leg?” He asked, trying not to make it too obvious that Abby had told him about her concerns last week.  
“Hurts like a bitch when I’m not focused on something, but there isn’t anything that Abby can do, so I guess I have to just live with it” her tone was neutral but she couldn’t hide the sadness in her eyes from him. “Abby told me what happened this morning”  
His eyes widened, surprised that Abby would tell Raven about their relationship, well their moment alone on Unity day. Abby wouldn’t have been that open about what happened with other people would she? He responded without emotion, doing the best he could to cover up his curiosity in her and Abby’s conversation.   
“Oh, yeah? What did she say?”  
“She said she was worried about you, when she told me about you losing too many people you have tried to protect” her voice was calm and sympathetic.  
“Yeah, well I guess Unity day isn’t my favourite day of the year now, not since what happened last year”  
“I wasn’t ta-” she paused, rethinking her reply. “Sorry, just lost in thought.” She cleared her throat. “You were saying?”  
“It wasn’t like, you know, how I planned, everything just started blurring out of my mouth, I didn’t realise what I had said until it was too late”  
Raven raised her eyebrows, exited to know what was going on between him and Abby. She had only meant that Abby had been worried about him because of what happened to his friend who had fallen into the grounder trap. She had no idea what he was talking about, but decided she wanted to know more.  
“Well, she said she was really worried about you” she wasn’t lying, Abby had said that to her, but only in a different context.  
“She said that to me too. You know, before we-” he stopped, remembering the moment that Abby had spoken so softly to him before they “kissed”.   
Raven’s jaw dropped, she couldn’t believe it. Abby kissed Kane, this was big news, news she thought she would never hear.  
“You kissed Abby! Oh my God!” her voice was more like a squeal of excitement.  
“I thought you just said Abby told you?” he gave her a confused look. “Shit” he muttered under his breath. “Did you just make all of that up?” he didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or angry at Raven. Probably both by the feel of hot, redness rushing to his cheeks.  
“She told me about what happened to your friend who got speared on patrol. She said she was worried about how you would react, she said you would find a way to blame yourself somehow” her response came out in a bundle of laughter, leaving a very speechless Marcus Kane.  
He got up as quickly as he could, walking as fast as he could towards his tent he had been given after Pike fired him from his duty on the guard. Even with a twenty metre gap between him and Raven, her giggles could still be heard and occupied the space between them. How could I be so stupid? Of course Abby wouldn’t tell Raven, what the hell was I thinking? His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly walked straight into a small, dark figure in front of him. The light from the sky was gone, and only small burning campfires lit up the camp.  
“Marcus? What are you doing?” Abby’s voice echoed through his ears.  
“Abby!” he stood still, unsure about what he should say. He didn’t want to tell her about his and Raven’s conversation that would make everything that was already awkward between them worse.  
“Marcus, are you ok?”  
He remained silent, just staring down at her soft bronze hair that fell passed he face and shoulders. He found himself subconsciously staring at her soft, red lips. He nudged his chest with the elbow of her free arm, the other carried several small pieces of medical equipment. He moved his view up to her eyes, which captured the dancing flames of a nearby campfire, she was so perfect.  
“Stay here” she commanded. He couldn’t move anyway, he was still in his own thoughts as she hurried to medical. He watched her disappear behind the tent flaps, waiting for her to reappear. And she did. A minute later she was by his side, a confused and worried look occupying her face.  
“Good” he managed to slip out of his mouth.  
“What is?” her voice sounded confused at his one word reply.  
“We are, aren’t we? We are good, right?”   
He left his mouth open, staring at her with worried eyes.  
“Er. Yes. Last time I checked. Marcus, you do know you can talk me, right? About-” she wasn’t quite sure how to finish. “-what happened” her voice was calm but she was still panicking inside.   
“Yeah, of course I do.” His brain began to adjust to reality again. “Em, I have had a long day, I think I will just go to bed.”  
The awkward silence he hoped would go away lingered between them. I can’t invite her with me. That is too soon, she will freak out, won’t know what to say. But I want her so much, why is this happening now? Why can’t I just have one more day to work out what I am going to say to her?  
“Oh, ok. Goodnight then” her voice was surprised and he immediately regretted requesting for her company. He stood still, forgetting he had just told her he was going.  
“Marcus? You were, em, going to bed” she reminded him.  
“Oh” he walked straight passed he towards his tent, once his back was fully turned from her, he squeezed his eyes shut, whilst rubbing his hand through his hair.   
Abby watched as he went inside his tent. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he just wanted reassurance and someone to comfort him when he kissed me back. Maybe everything he told me was just some pathetic excuse for him to kiss me. No, not me. Just someone. She closed her eyes thinking about the last couple of awkward minutes that had just passed.   
“Abby!”  
Abby opened her eyes to see Raven walking towards her. Something was wrong. Raven had been miserable for weeks, so what was the gleaming smile she wore so openly?   
“Raven, how are you?” Abby’s voice was serious, trying not to show her pain about how Marcus had reacted around her.  
“Abby Griffin” Raven’s voice sounded accusing in a playful way. “Since when have you had feelings for Marcus Kane?”  
“What?!” she exclaimed. Did Raven see her and Kane just before?  
“He is head over heels for you! Obviously he didn’t say that out loud, but it was so easy to see when I told him about what you told me. And-”  
“Raven, stop. What the hell are you talking about?”   
Raven could see Abby’s puzzled face.   
“You know, with what happened with the kiss and everything. His face looked just as innocent and confused as you do now”  
Abby was about to answer when she realised what Raven had just exactly told her. The kiss. Shit. How could Raven know about that? Marcus isn’t the sort of person who would go around telling everyone about his private life, why would he? Abby could only manage a small reply, directly addressing Raven’s knowledge.  
“Who told you that?”  
“Kane. Well he thought I already knew. I think he didn’t quite understand what I was talking about and he thought that you had told me, because I was saying how you were worried about him and the guard who got injured.”   
“Oh, that explains a lot”  
“Like what?”  
“Well he was acting really nervous around me, I thought that I had done something wrong and-” Why was she telling all of this to Raven? “I need to go” she turned away from a curious Raven but she was too slow. Raven grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
“So, what are you going to do?” Abby did not appreciate Raven’s childish manner.   
“That is none of your business. And if you breathe a word of what has happened tonight to anyone, I will personally make sure that you won’t walk again, got it!”  
“Yes Doc.” Raven released Abby from her grip, whilst mimicking a military salute at her. Abby just gave her a sarcastic smile and turned away, hoping to find Marcus still in his tent.   
“Don’t stay up too late!” shouted an amused Raven. Abby could feel herself blushing with embarrassment as several people turned to look at her. She diverted her course walking past Kane’s new tent, hoping it would clear any suspicions that people may have formed after hearing Raven’s shouting.  
Abby walked around the small allotments, thinking what she would say to Marcus. After ten minutes of quietly pacing around the outskirts of camp, she made her way to Marcus’ tent.   
The evening air was cold, without nearby fires the wind carried nothing but a spine-shivering chill. She wondered if Marcus’ tent would be any warmer than the one she slept in, which these days, tended to be medical. Which still seemed to have a bitter chill even though Wick and Sinclair had built small heaters to keep patients warm at night. She took in a breath of air before stepping inside of Marcus’ tent. It was only slightly warmer than outside, but had a homely feel to it. The tent wasn’t very big, it only managed to fit a single mattress, some drawers and a small desk and stool. But he had piled his clothes neatly on the wooden stool with his boots lined up neatly underneath. A candle which balanced on the desk was the only light but it shone brightly enough to light up the living space. Scattered sheets smothered the desk, she couldn’t quite make out what was written on them but she could see a sketch, she only guessed he could have drawn, of the symbol which had been branded onto his arm that day in Polis. They were so strong back then, they had control over camp, over their people. She remembered offering him the chancellor pin during their tour around the crowded market streets. She remembered him declining the offer, suggesting an election, a vote which the people would decide. He blamed himself for Pike’s nomination, she knew it was her fault as well, but he never accepted her self-blame.   
Taking a few steps closer to his desk, she accidently kicked a wooden box that was left lying on the floor. The knocking noise took her by surprise and she flinched hoping he hadn’t heard.  
“You know, if you are going to sneak into my tent at this hour of night you should probably watch where you walk” he whispered, his eyes still closed but a grin forming on his face. She didn’t know how to respond, her visit hadn’t gone quite how she planned.  
“We need to talk” It was more of a plea than demand, her voice soft and gentle.  
He opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. She tried not to laugh at the sight of his scruffy hair and half open eyes, but she couldn’t help an amused smile tug on her lips.   
“Yeah, we probably should” he agreed returning a cheeky smile. He motioned her over to sit on his bed next to him, hoping she would respond positively. She did. Abby quietly stepped over the wooden box she had kicked and sat down on the mattress. A moment of unwanted silence accompanied them as they sat next to one another.   
“I’m sorry about before, I didn’t mean to go all weird like that. I just sort panicked.”   
“Yeah, I guessed.”   
They both looked into each other’s eyes, and there wasn’t any awkwardness between them anymore, it was just them. Abby let out a long sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, secretly wishing he would make a similar move. Marcus was a little unsure of how she should react, but quickly decided to place his arm around her back, resting his hand around her fragile arm. He pulled her closer towards him, shifting his body weight so she was snuggled against his chest. Then let gravity pull them slowly down, they lay in silence for a couple of minutes, taking note of each other’s position and enjoying the warmth of their snuggled body’s.   
“I love you” he whispered gently. He had never said those words out loud before. He loved her so much, he had always loved her, just never told anyone. He had always had her but never properly, he had dismissed any kind of care that he had for anyone. It had been so long since he was so close to Abby, they often hugged as teenagers, as friends. After Jake came, everything had changed so fast, the one person he relied on had gone. The thought of his old life on the Ark brought tears to his eyes, he didn’t want to cry, this was a happy moment, he had never been happier than he was now. Him and Abby, snuggled together in his bed.  
“Marcus” her voice had the same softness to it as his had. “I love you too” Her words made his whole body shiver with delight. As he lay still, eyes staring up at the material of the tent above him, he felt her body pull away from his. Only for a second. She moved her right leg over his body and sat up, straddling his waist. A wave of arousal passed through him as he looked up at her towering over him, she leaned forward and met his lips with her own. At first, they were both soft and gentle, cherishing the precious time they had together, but as the kiss progressed he couldn’t help but kiss her with more passion. Her lips parted as their tongues danced together, she swallowed back a small moan as he bit down on her lower lip, he kissed he more hungrily now, wanting her, needing her.   
As they parted for air, she discarded her jacket, his hands moved holding each side of her waist as she slowly pulled her top over her head. He stared at the beautiful figure above him as she once again leaned down to meet his lips. His touch was playful and teasing as his hands explored her upper body. He sat up slowly, Abby still straddled over him, and pulled off his top, his heat radiated off him and she could feel his hunger for her. His lips brushed down her neck towards her breasts. She unclasped her bra and let his hands caress her curves. In one smooth motion he rolled her over, now her fragile underneath him, they kissed each other deeper, more forcefully. His hands glided over her hips, reaching the top of her tight jeans. He slowly undid the buttons and slipped her jeans down past her knees until they were slipped off her ankles, admiring her beauty he sat still for a few seconds, both of them regaining breath.   
“Abby” he whispered through his panting breath. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait, we don’t have to rush things you know, I just want you to be ha-”  
“Shut up” her voice was teasing, and the smirk on her face made him laugh quietly. She loved his laugh. She loved him.  
Abby woke to the sound of low, murmured voices, as her eyes fluttered open, a wave of panic washed through her. The brown material in front of her was shacking, she had no idea what it was. As her sight adjusted she could see a large wooden pole, acting as a stabiliser for the…tent. Of course. Her memories of last night came flooding back, she was in Marcus’ tent. She let out a small gasp when she realised his arm around her waist, tucking her close to his warm body. It had been years since she had slept with anyone, she had forgotten the comfort of a protective body wrapped around her when she woke up. She noticed that both of them were naked and chuckled to herself, her hand moved up to rub her eyes before she curled it up to her chest. The one item she had left on hung from her neck. Jake’s ring. A sudden feeling of guilt passed through her. What if Marcus had noticed? He must have. He didn’t say anything though, but he must have noticed. Then the guilt was replaced with sadness. She had slept with a man who knew Jake, he had not questioned or mentioned the necklace, but he must have felt the pain. How could I do that to him? She was unsure about which man she was thinking about. The one who she had betrayed by sleeping with another man or the one who she had slept with whilst wearing her dead husbands ring around her neck.  
As she tried to dismiss the thought, she felt the body behind her move slowly, before tightening his grip around her waist and pulling her back towards him. Marcus moved his free hand to stroke her soft, thick hair, slowly untangling the knots that had formed overnight. She let him, she liked the feeling of his strong hands moving delicately across her head.   
“Hey” he whispered when realising she was awake. His hand continuing the repetitive motion of stroking her hair.  
“Hey” she replied. She turned her body around so she was facing him. His hand slid down to draw circles down her waist, the light touch of his skin tickled her. He noticed her smile at his motions and began to tickle her on the skin between her breasts and hips.   
“Marcus. Stop. Now. Please. Oh my God, please stop!” she exclaimed whilst giggling and squirming at his touch. After thirty more seconds of hearing her beg whilst squirming and trying her hardest not to laugh too loud, he stopped. His eyes gleaming with excitement, watching her regain her breath.  
“I love you so much, you know that right?” his voice became serious as he said it. She gave him a small nudge in the shoulder and snuggled as close as she could get to him.  
“Marcus Kane, I love you too”


End file.
